Rysa Cottage
by bunnyluver225
Summary: "I don't believe in ghosts." scoffed Annabeth. When Percy and the gang ends up making a fatal mistake by betting to spend the night in the forest, in a little cottage. A haunted one, in which no soul returns alive. Rysa Cottage. Read at your own expense..
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

"I don't believe in ghosts." scoffed Annabeth.

That's how it began. One simple sentence started this all. Like dominos, the horror began.

"Yeah. So I bet you can't stay overnight at Rysa Cottage."

Annabeth raised her eyes.

"What on earth is Rysa Cottage?"

I grinned. And began the tale.

"It was her before the camp. Deep in the woods, is a rusty broken little cabin."

Annabeth rolled here eyes.

"So you want me to break a leg in a rusty cabin."

I shook my head, sadly.

"Hades created it, as a summer cottage. He came rarely. It stood alone for too long. Until one day a beautiful maiden arrived. Rysa. She stayed there for a long time. One night, Hades came back. She was horrified and frightened. She tried to kill him. But of course, that was out of the question. Finally out of fear, she killed herself. Hades was saddened and felt guilty. He decided to keep than cottage as a kind of memorial for her. People say it's haunted. She screamed at night and wails at dawn. You can even hear her sing her sad tunes." I grinned.

Annabeth paused.

"So. Are you in?"

She thought for a second.

"Yeah. You, me, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Leo?"

I looked at her in amusement.

"Why so many? Scared?" I mused.

"No. So I have witnesses when you run away like a girl." she retorted.

"Oh. I'm in."

We shook hands.

Not realizing thr fatal mistake.

The deal was done.

We might aswell have signed our souls to the underworld.

For there was no coming back from Rysa Cottage.

No soul returned alive.

**END**


	2. Preparing To Head Out

Percy's P.O.V

I shoved all my stuff into the backpack and hiked it up my shoulder. I pushed open the door and burst into the evening sun. I rushed past campers until I made it to the Athena cabin. I knocked, impatiently. Annabeth opened the door, her bag in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. She closed the door behind her and we dashed towards the beach.

"Where are they?" mummbled Annabeth not slowing her pace.

"The beach." I said, trying to multitask. She nodded. We walked for a while in silence.

"How did you get this past Chiron?" asked Annabeth, turning to look me in the eyes. I grinned mischeiveously.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." I responded. The clearing approached and I saw the soft sand dunes. We walked over. I heard the waves crashing and my friends voices.

"We're here." I stated, grinning widely.

"Hey." called Leo.

"Sup." replied Jason. Thalia and Piper nodded at our presence. We sat down on the logs near the fire pit.

"So what's the plan?" asked Thalia. I reached into my bag and pulled out a paper map I'd drawn.

"Rysa Cottage is supposed to be farther up. We have to follow the beach north-" I was interupted by Annabeth.

"So you 'supposed' it's up north." she said, raising her eyes brows. I ignored her dig.

"And then we turn to the forest and so on. I managed to find a book on Rysa Cottage and found a layout of the cottage." Leo rsaised his hand. I smiled.

"Valdez." I called.

"Um, how _big_ is this 'cottage'?" he asked.

"Pretty big. About as big as 3 cabins." I estimated before continuing.

"And so I think the safest would be in the upsatirs bedrooms. The bottom is rumored to be infested by rats. And ghosts." I explained.

"You think we're scared of rats?" asked Thalia. I shook my head.

"But I'm assuming you don't want them in your sleeping bags." The nodded in agreement.

"We're going to be staying the night. Everyone has weapons?" They nodded.

"Piper has the food storage, but everyone has atleast a bit, incase we get seperated. Everyone has sleeping bags and extra clothing?" After a course of yeses, I continued with the last bit of information.

"Anyone with a camera?" Leo pulled out a camera.

"No flashes. They'll set her off." I warned.

"Aye Aye." he said before tucking it back in his knapsack.

"Oh and last thing. We're staying for only tonight. And no one is left behind." The nodded solemly.

I got up and turned to look in the direction we were headed.

"Let's head out."

**A.N: I realized that I can only pull off horro stories, so I'm sticking to these :D **

**Anyway, I've made a minimum of four reviews before I update. **

**Hope these helps. **

**More would always be inspirational. **

**Hope you like 'Rysa Cottage'. **

**R&R plzzzz!**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	3. Backing Out Isn't An Option

Annabeth's P.O.V

This was probably just a waste of time. I guess the first problem was that none of us had actually been to or seen this cottage before. Maybe it didn't even exist.

I wished Nico were here, but he was out of camp until October. If there was a ghost there he'd probably know about it. I followed the group in silence.

"So we just keep heading this way." said Percy staring at his map. I sighed. Where were we heading? After what felt like an eternity. I stopped. The group didn't notice me until a few paces up. Percy turned around to smirk at me.

"Annabeth, we just satrted it's no time for a break." he complained in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I demanded. Percy held up the map he'd drawn and made a face that said 'Duh'. I walked over and snatched the map out of his hand. I studied it for a moment before looking up.

"I know what we did wrong, O' Mighty Leader Perseus. We passed the point where we turn into the woods." I commented. He looked at me then the map.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I grinned.

"Positive." I lead the groupback about 100 yards and I turned to the forest.

"In we go." I said. I'd never seen this part of the woods before. The grass was dead and everything seemed dead and broken. I swallowed as we passed a face that looked disturbingly like a tree. And I don't mean a nymph. More agonized. We finally came across a clearing.

"Up ahead." I said automatically. I took a a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Thalia.

"Those words...they just came out on their own." I muttered. I kept walking, not wanting to look like a wimpy leader. Then I saw. Hiding among the trees it stood.

There were vines covering it and broken windows. It was pretty big and 3 floors. One of the door was off it's hinges and a window was broken. Under the later evening sun we stood before Rysa Cottage.

"Creepy." muttered Leo.

"Wow." said Piper.

"Oh my gods." I commented. Percy smiled, but he seemed a little nervous. I squinted.

"It looks bad." said Thalia.

"Safe enough." said Percy taking a few paced ahead. He froze. The door that was still attached, swung open. All I saw was darkness. I gulped.

"Look." said Piper, pointing up.

"Huh?" I said. I turned to realize the sky had gotten a dark shade of gray.

"It's going to rain." responded Leo, stating the obvious.

*Crack.*

I gazed up.

"Look!" I cried. I looked in the upper window and saw a dark figure.

"There was someone up there."

"I think we should come back another time." suggested Jason. We turned around.

*Crackle, Rumble*

Thunder rumbled and I saw a flash of lightening.

Before we had a chance to realize what was going on, thick raindrops came down on us.

Fast.

"No choice." said Percy before we all dashed to our doom in Rysa Cottage.

**A.N: Pretty soon, huh? Well, I guess that's what will happen if you REVIEW :D Again 4 reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. I might not be able to update tomorrow, so I'll update sunday :) Thanks sooo much you guys, these reviews mean a lot. anyone interested in joining my community: 'Super Awesome Stories That Need More Recognition' please just send a message. R&R pleeeaaaassseee :)**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	4. Taking A Tour Of Our Doom

Percy's P.O.V

When the rain started pelting, we had no choice but to dash inside. I guess we thought that the rain would be brief and we could all leave after the storm passed. But no such luck. The thunder was rumbling and lightning flashed like there was no tomorrow.

"This isn't gonna pass quick, is it?" asked Leo. Thalia shook her head.

"Mr. Obvious strikes again." Leo grinned sheepishly.

"Just asking." Piper managed to shush both of them so Annabeth could talk.

"We're going to be here a while, so we might aswell get unpacked." Everyone nodded in unison, except me.

"Hmmm." I commented. Nobody every seemed enthusiastic when I lead. Annabeth caught me scowling. She smirked.

"It helps when you know what your doing, Seaweed Brain." she replied. It was almost as though she could here my thoughts.

Weird.

"C'mon." she said. We walked passed the foyer. The darkness overcame us. It took a moment for my eyes to focus. There was an old couch and a small table. In the orner I saw an ancient looking television. A broken vase lay on the carpet.

"Woah." I said. Ahead was probably what used to be the kitchen. The floor was cacked with dirt. There was no fridge or any electronics. Shattered cups and plated sat untouched on the floor.

"We should find the stairs." choked out Jason. Suddenly the room smelled disgusting.

"Ugh. Smells like something's dying or rotting..." Piper commented. We all stood in silence. Finally, Annabeth took a leave and we followed. A second later, we approached the stairs. They looked simple. Nothing grand.

"Hades must have been modest back then." I commented. Thalia smirked. Annabeth took a hesitant step up the stairs. It creaked in protest. After a moment the thick silence returned. Annabeth continued upward, becoming less hesitant.

Finally at the top, we saw three closed doors.

"Which one?" asked Annabeth. Everyone paused to reconsider.

"The middle." we managed to agree a few moments later.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Positive." called Leo.

"Okay." she muttered. She stepped forward and pulled at the door knob. It opened with a creak. We peered inside. We found a toilet, a tub and a small sink.

"The bathroom." I said.

"Now who's captain obvious?" questioned Leo. Relieved, we exited.

"Try the left one." suggested Thalia. Annabeth opened it slowly. She popped her head inside. In a second, she popped it out.

"The bedroom." she responded.

"Last one." muttered Jason. Annabeth stalked over to the last door. She turned the knob.

"It's locked." she mummbled.

"Oh." was my reponse.

"So we'll have to stay in the bedroom." We all nodded.

"I think I'll take the bathroom." joked Leo. I followed everyone in and walked into the room. A fancy looking bed was on the far side of the room. A small table and a closet stood on this said. A dresser stood across from the bed.

"Does everyone have their sleeping bag?" Annabeth questioned.

"We're not gonna fit." I muttered surveying the room.

"Hmmm. Someone's gonna be sleeping on the bed." she stated.

"Not me." we all called. Piper was last so she hiked up her bag and sat down on the bed.

Her expression said 'UNCOMFORTABLE'.

Oh well. Atleast it wasn't me, I thought.

"Get ready it almost nine." said Thalia. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sleeping back and straightened it out on the floor.

"Can't we eat?" I whined. They agreed and Piper pulled out some sandwiches. Mines was ham, lettuce, ranch sauce and teriyaki. I devoured it in less than a minute. After thirds, I went to my sleeping bag. On one side was Annabeth and the other was Leo.

"G'night." I said. "Ditto." called Leo. I closed my eyes.

About a second later I woke up.

To sound of someone wailing and screaming.

**A.N: I'm sorry. I was out of the house yesterday. **

**So I made this longer as an apology and cuz it was a request. **

**I'm gonna pull the review board for 5 reviews. :D **

**Enjoy. Keep on R&R-ing pleeeeeaaaassseee :)**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	5. Face To Face

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was partly hoping that it was in my head. But of course, it wasn't? I felt a tug at my arm.

"Annabeth, wake up." whispered Percy, urgently. I opened my eyes. I guess that story must have been true. I sat up and brushed my hair back. Everyone stood alert. I felt tense. Another wail broke the silence. I dug into my bag and pulled out my knife.

"We have to go and check it out." I said, crouching. Percy nodded. He pulled out his ball point pen. Riptide in disguise. The rest followed in silence. Again there was silence, no sobbing or screaming.

"C'mon." I hissed, gesturing everyone out into the hall. We stood on the landing. There was still silence.

"I think it's done." said Jason.

"Let's go check it out anyway." I suggested. They nodded. We crept down the stairs.

"Hello?" I called, quietly. No response. We scouted out the living room and the kitchen. Just then, I realized there was a door under the stairs.

"Guys, the basement." I urged them. They came and Percy leaned over to pulled it up from the little handle. It opened and the air was filled with dust. I peered inside. It was completely dark.

"I can't see anything." I said.

"I have a flashlight." volunteered Piper. I grabbed a tiny flashlight on a keychain. I realized it lead to a small stair case after flashing the light around.

"Maybe we can check it out in the morning." yawned Leo. I sighed.

"Sure." I finally agreed. We were about to turn around when I heard a scream. It was from the basement.

"We have to go." I took a hesitant step down the staircase. I covered my nose. The dust stung my eyes as I made my way down. Everyone followed behind me. We reached the bottom and I flashed the light around, trying to see something.

"I found a light switch." called Thalia. She flipped the switch. A dull light flickered. The basement was a cold cemented room with a few plastic chairs and a small table. I scanned the room. I didn't see anyone or anything. We were about to go a little farther, when Leo yelped.

"What?" I demanded.

"I saw a shadow. It went up the stairs." he said, he looked pale in the dull light.

"C'mon." I said as we rushed up the stairs.

*CLATTER*

*CRASH*

"Hurry." I urged. We zipped up the staircase and into the living room. I heard a wail. It was coming from upstairs. Everyone looked around. I didn't have time warn the others. I dashed up the stairs.

"Stop!" I screamed. She didn't. The shadow figure moved swiftly up the stairs. I hurried after. We both reached upt the stairs at the same time. I still couldn't see her face. She ran the opposite way into the locked room. She turned the knob and opened.

Why wasn't it locked?

I looked behind me, nobody was there.

Where were they?

I pushed the door open just before she was about to close it. I pushed myself through the space. I took a step towards the shadow. Her back was to me.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

The door slammed shut behind me.

She whirled to me.

That's when I realized we weren't dealing with some sad spirit.

This was a horiffying, vengeful spirit.

That's the moment when I saw the face of the once beautiful, Rysa.

**A.N: Cliff hanger :D **

**Shout out to all my readers and reviewers. **

**You guys rock my world ;)**

**The review board is still 5!**

**I'll try to review tomorrow.**

**Thanks guys, keep on R&Ring pleeeeaaasssseee :D**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	6. AN

**A.N: I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome. **

**I want to give a shout out to all my readers. :D **

**Oh and I also wanted to say it's my birthday, today! **

**I just turned ****! :D **

**Im celebrating by...getting my parents and my friends to go chill Chapters for a while :) **

**Anyway, I'll update soon. **

**Probably tommorow. **

**And I wanted to say that I think we can make it 100 reviews :)**

**~bunnyluver225**


	7. Looking For Our Wise Girl

Pery's P.O.V

I looked around. Actually we all did. When we had raced up the stairs I had a feeling that we were in for a surprise. Not a good one. In the kitchen dark liquid lay all over the floor. It led out of the room. A metallic smell invaded my nostrils.

There were shattered plates as broken glass spilled all over.

"Hey." called Thalia.

"Huh?" I aksed turning to face her.

"Where's Annabeth?" she asked. I looked at our group huddled together. Sure enough, Annabeth wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I asked, to no one is paticular.

"She ran out ahead of us." volunteered Jason.

"Maybe she's in the living room?" suggested Piper, heading towards the other followed her into the other room, keeping pour eyes peeled for Annabeth.

"Where could she have gone to?' I muttered to myself. In the living room we didn't find her.

"There's only one spot left." mummbled Leo.

"Upstairs." I confirmed. We hurried up the stairs. Shuffling all the way. In the silence I realized that the weeping and waling had seized.

The bathroom was still closed, but we checked there anyway.

No Annabeth.

Next we headed to the only other open room.

The bedroom.

Everything lay untouched, just as we'd left it.

"There's no where else she could be.." I muttered as we exited out into the hall.

"Let's go check in the basement. Maybe she went back." said Thalia. Even as she spoke, I could hear the doubt in her voice. We slowly started down the stairs when I saw a light from behind us. I turned.

The locked door was open a crack.

"Guys." I said, turning around. I walked over hurriedly to the door. I pulled it open. Inside was a small bed, a little coffee table and a door. Either the closet or bathroom. That wasn't the surprise.

"Annabeth!" I called in surprise. She was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing the wall.

"What are you wearing?" I exclaimed. She wore a long willowy dress. I walked over and shook her gently. Finally, her eyes changed and she looked at me.

"Huh." she said. She blinked.

"What are you wearing?" I repeated. She looked at me, pursed her lips and spoke.

"I found it. Isn't it beautiful." she said, her voice soft. I nodded slightly. Fianlly she looked at me and smiled.

"Don't you wanna get back to the room, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. Atleast she was back to normal. We headed back to our room. We had decided to save the questions for tomorow. I yawned.

"What's the time?" I wondered.

"2:15." said Piper. I got in my sleeping bag and almost instantly fell into a sleepless slumber.

"Wake up." said someone pulling me. I blinked and my vision cleared. It was Thalia. I got up groggily.

"Time." I croaked.

"Seven." I sat up and stretched. Everyone was up except for Jason and Leo. We let them sleep for a while. I followed the girls downstairs. Piper pulled out something from her knapsack and in almost five minutes we sat in the chairs, sipping coffee.

"Mmm." I said. the coffee was delicious.

"Is the weather clear?" I asked. Piper shook her head.

"Still pouring."

"We'll stay till it clears." I suggested. Annabeth frowned.

"We should leave." she declared.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm the leader and I lead." she explained, her voice as cold as ice. I raised my eyebrows.

"But we'll get soaked." reasoned Thalia. Annabeth turned to glare at her.

In here eyes I saw a flicker of red.

"We're leaving!" she growled, her teeth clenched.

With that she threw down the cup of coffee.

It shattered on the floor as Ananbeth exited the room.

Why was Annabeth in such a hurry to leave?

**A.N: What do you guys think? **

**Btw, THX sooooooooooooo much for all those reviews! **

**You guys are AWESOME-TAS-TIC-ULAR-IFIC! **

**I made it up :P **

**I just turned 13 :) **

**AWESOME. ;D **

**Anyway, I mite not update on Saturday, so I'll make it up to you guys by doing one tommorow. **

**R& R pleeeaaassseee :)**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	8. Rysa's Story

Annabeth's P.O.V

I felt enraged. Furious. I wanted to leave this place. The fury was welling inside me.

I felt angry at Percy, for being my boyfriend and not supporting me.

I was mad at Piper and Thalia for questioning my authority.

I felt resentment towards Leo and Jason for sleeping while I was having a crisis. I hurried up the stairs.

*Thump*

*Thump* This cottage was suffocating me. I wanted to leave. To go.

A sudden rush of mixed feeling welled in me. Rage mixed with anticipation. As well as anguish and desperation. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming.

I reached the top of the stair and walked to the room that had been locked. I felt a feeling of gratitude when I realized it was unlocked. I barged in and locked it.

I dragged my feet over to the bed.

I sat on it.

It's soft and comfortable.

I sink in and closed my eyes.

*Dream*

I saw the cottage, atleast I thought it was. It was kept neat and tidy. A beautiful woman, with raven locks and smooth fair skin walked over tot he cottage. she looked around uncertainly. Rysa. She wore a shimmering silver dress. It billowed in the wind. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she called, her voice velvetty and soft. No response came. She unlocked the door and it opened with ease. Darkness stood infront.

"Anyone here?" she asked, taking a step forward. The darkness did not respond. She walked in. There was the same room, the living room except it was neat and had no dust. She walked over to the small window. She tore open the curtains. Light flooded the room. She took in a deep breath. Rysa walked around, taking a self tour of the cottage. It was quite different from what was here in reality. Neater and much less dustier.

It felt like months had passed. Rysa lay in bed when a clattering came from downstairs. She woke up and hurried downstairs. There stood Hades, looking terrifying and quite old fashioned.

"Who are you?" she demanded, his voice deep and intimidating. Rysa's eyes widened. She turned around and grabbed a nearby vase. She took it.

"Who are you? Don't make me hurt you.." she declared, looking frightened. Hades smirked.

"I so scared." then he dissapeared. Rysa peered around.

"Hmm." she mummbled. she yurned and there stood Hades, smirking maliciously. She screamed and threw the vase. He dodged it. It continued like that until finlly, she ran upstairs. She ran to her room. Locked the door. She found a peice of glass. Battering came from the otehr side of the door. Rysa looking so frightened.

"Don't come any closer!" she screamed. But Hades didn't comply. The door flew open. Rysa slashed her wrist and stabbed herself. In seconds she was beyond repair. Then it blacked out.

*End of Dream*

I woke up gasping for air. That was her story. Rysa's story.

I flew down the stairs, managing not to slip. Everyone looked up, bewlidered.

"What?" asked Thalia. I told them the story. They listened in silence.

"Well?" I asked. They shrugged.

"It's sad. But it's the past." commented Percy.

My blood boiled.

"That's all you have to say, after _I _commit suicide?"


	9. AN 2

**A.N 2:**

**Sorry, I know it's been a LOONG time, since I've updated and I apologize. **

**School started and I'm pretty busy. **

**So this is just a heads up to say that I'm going to be updating in a day or two and have a LONG chapter. **

**Some people have been*scoff* complaining. **

**Anyway, if you guys are pumped a review would really help :D **

**Hope you like it. :)**


	10. Dreams And Reality, Just As Creepy

Pecy's P.O.V 

Silence. That's what we heard after her outburst. I looked at her, feeling slightly startled. But what could you expect from six demigods staying in a haunted cottage?

"Annabeth." I said, my voice soft. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked at my friends.

"Guys. Can I talk to her alone?" I asked. They nodded and hurriedly exited the room. I stood up and lightly touched her shoulder. She whirled to look at me. I saw anger flash in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." she said, her voice deeep and forceful.

"Okay." I said, letting go.

"Will you please sit down so we can talk?" I asked.

"No." she said, almost immediately. I felt tired and a litte impatient.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice mild.

"Why should I listen to you, if your not going to listen to me?" she demanded. I was silent for a moment.

"Annabeth, I just want to work this out." I said. She wouldn't look at me.

"Please." I mumbled. She turned and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Percy, I just wanna leave." she sobbed. I tried to comfort her but she just pulled away. After she composed herself a few minutes later, she turned to glare at me. She stood up.

"Perseus Jackson, if you want to help me, you will take me from this place." she said, her voice deep and kind of creepy. Lightning flashed as she left the room. I felt frustrated. I leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later my friends walked back into the room.

"What happened?" asked Thalia. I took a deep breath.

"Annabeth wnats to leave. Now.'' I closed my eyes as my friends talked out our options. I hear them, but I only partially concious.

Another part of me was drifting off inot a deep sleep.

*DREAM*

I was sitting in the living room with my friends, then suddenly Leo cried out.

''Look it's sunny, we can leave!'' he exclaimed. I felt so happy I jumped up. Then in a flash, we were upstairs. We had our stuff packed up and we walked down the stairs. I pause in the staircase.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. Thalia looked at me.

"Who?'' she asked, her features were scrunched together.

"Annabeth." I said. Leo laughed.

"Is she your invisible girlfriend?" My friends laughed.

"Annabeth Chase." I said again. They just laughed. What was going on? I kept my mouth shut. Probably a prank. I followed my friends as we walked out into the sunshine. We didn't look back, Rysa Cottage was behind us.

We walked and soon reached Camp. I smiled at the familiar site.

Chiron came galloping and hugged us, happy we were safe. Next thing I knew, I was in my cabin. I sat on my bunk, laughing for no reason.

*BRING*

I turned at the sound of the cell phone.

There weren't supposed to be cell phones at camp.

*BRING*

I looked around searching. It was coming from inside the dresser. I jumped off the bed and opened the drawer. Sure enough, there was a cell phone. Silver and small it rang a few times before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I called into the phone. No response came at first. I thought it was busted when I heard something.

Annabeth.

"Help!" she screeched.

"Annabeth1" I called, my voice alert. Another voice spoke.

Beautiful yet scary.

Rysa.

"Stop! I'm in charge now. You cannot win. I will destroy you!" she screamed.

"Please, let me go!" wailed Annabeth.

Rysa laughed.

A horrifying noise.

"Ananbeth!" I shouted.

''Can you hear me?" I wondered.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth bawling.

"Where are you?" I yelled. Suddenly there was silence, I thought the call had been cut when Rysa spoke.

"Hello, Perseus." said the voice. I swallowed.

"I must thank you for wanting to visit and bringing me back. I'm afraid though, that Annabeth is gone. Finsihed. She's mine..." drifted the voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelped, hoping no a response, but all I heard was static.

And then my dream was done.

*END OF DREAM*

I woke up with start. I was sweating. My forehead felt damp. My friends looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Percy?" asked Piper.

"Water." I croaked. Piper pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me.

I drank it all in a minute.

I gulped in some air and sighed.

"A bad dream." I muttered. I didn't feel ike explaining anything. I breathed in and out evenly. My friends sat in silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!' a scream rang out.

"Annabeth." I gasped. I was about to run when I began to see black spots.

"Sit, we'll go." said Nico. They raced up the steps, I heard doors opening and closing. Then I heard a big slam, probably opening the locked door. I sat down waiting.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard a thud.

My eyes flashed open as I saw Annabeth.

I gasped.

She grinned at me.

An evil glint in her eye. She was in a ripped white dress and her hair was wild.

"Annabeth?" I called, uncertain. She threw her head back to laugh.

"Bye, Perseus." she chuckled. She was hunched.

Quick as light, she tiptoed past me and towards the door. I stood up, ignoring the black spots. I heard the rain much more clearly.

"Annabeth!" I called, in alarm.

The door was wide open.

I ran quickly outside. The rain was heavy and you could barely see. I took a step out, trying to spot her white dress.

"Annabeth!" I called agin. I saw a flash of white by the trees. I took a step down. I was pelted by water and my feet were aquainted by some soggy grass.

"Percy!" I heard Thalia. I turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked Thalia.

"She's in there." I said, before walking out. I couldn't see much. I sprinted to the trees, slipping on a trunk.

I heard a laugh.

Annabeth.

I looked around, lying on the ground, I felt vulnerable. I scrambled to my feet and looked around.

Few drops fell on me, not that I was under the trees. The thick leaves offered much protection. I wiped at my hair as it fell in my eyes.

"Annabeth.." I called, softly. I heard faint yelling from the house. I turned to look at them. They were yelling and pointing to the trees. Couldn't they undertsand I knew she was here?

I took a step, but slipped on some slick mud, it was darker though. That's when I noticed the drips of red falling off the tree.

I slowly tilted my head up.

It was deark in the trees but I could make out the figure.

Blood dripped from its mouth.

Wet hair clung to its face.

It glared down at me.

I turned just in time to notice a bloody stick in the tree beside me.

The figure had tried to kill me.

Annabeth had tried to kill me.

I was so shocked I didn't see her leap of the tree at me.

**A.N: SORRY! **

**I know it's been like forever, **

**but I was busy and had writers block. **

**Sorry! **

**Hope you guys liked my cliffy.**

**Plus hope you were satisfied with my long chapter ;) **

**Can't wait to see what you think 3 **

**Pleaassseee R & R !**

**~bunnyluver225 **


	11. Betrayl, Twice As Sweet

Annabeth's P.O.V

I leaped. With unknown grace. Percy was leaning over the bloody stick, staring.

Time to make a move.

I landed on the slick mud, it splattering from the impact. Percy whipped around.

He gaped at me.

I saw blood on his hands, soon I would have blood on my hands. Percy's blood.

I didn't mean to do this..well, I kinda did. I mean I had politely asked Percy mutliple times to take me out of here, but would he listen? No. So now I would have to teach him a lesson.

Blood pounded in my ears. I didn't like doing dirty work, it wasn't my favourite part. My favourite was when the screamed for mercy.

I saw Percy reach into his pocket and pull out riptide. I tossed my head back and laughed.

"Percy." I started making a mock puppy face.

"You wouldnt hurt your darling Annabeth would you?" I asked him. I was his eyes steely gaze on me. I grabbed the branch and we fought.

I striked and he blocked and vice versa.

Finally, he managed to pin me on a tree. I gulped. I was panting hard.

"AAAHH!" I screamed.

"You'll be sorry, Perseus!" I shrieked hysterically.

"Get out of Annabeth!" he yelled at me.

He SPIT in my face, so I looked down.

It was almost over.

Almost.

I fell down. My body limp.

_Buy it, Percy._ I thought.

He shook me gently and I blinked as I opened my eyes.

"Percy..Seaweed Brain?" I mumbled.

"Annabeth!" he cried happily as he pulled me into a hug.

_And I'm in._ I thought. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Oh, i thought you were gone!" He helped me up and we stood in the rain. I looked at him, smiling serenely.

"You saved me, Seaweed Brain.." I said. I tilted my head slightly and pulled him closer. And as if on cue he leaning forward and kissed me.

_Good boy._ I thought to myself. He pulled away slowly and fell down.

His eyes revealed shock and disbelief. He fell over, into a mud puddle. I grinned with satisfaction. He lay there unmoving.

You must be wondering what was going on.. Did I forget to mention I had just stabbed him during our kiss? He gazed us at me, glassy eyed.

"You shouldn't be so guillable, Perseus." I cackled.

I'd have to leave.

Before they realized what I'd done.

Before they found out that I had killed my "boyfriend".

Percy Jackson.

I looked back as the rain fell rapidly soaking him.

The area around him was darker.

With blood. I'd prefer ichor, but this would have to do.

I gazed at him, my head slightly cocked.

Then I sprinted. 

**A.N:**

**Been forever..i noe :P**

**I need reviews..**

**to decide if he'll make it.. :D**

**R & R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**


	12. Dreaming Into A Trap

Percy's P.O.V

It hurt.

If that's what your asking. And not just the part when she back stabbed me, literally.

There was no _real_ moment, feelings. Nothing.

I think I was dead. Maybe. Who knows?

For the longest time I lay there, not moving. Feeling the rain drops pelt me, mercilessly. My body was numb, but my brain was still thinking.

Pain shot through my back. I didnt react. I couldn't. My eyes wandered the small space within their area. I didn't dare turn.

Suddenly, I saw black spots.

Everywhere!

Before I could call out, I was out cold.

No pun intended.

***DREAM* **

I was following Annabeth. Well, sorta.

I floated behind and she didn't seem to know I was there. I managed to concentrate and now was hovering alongside Annabeth.

She was sprinting with superior strength, if I had been running I don't thtink I would have been able to keep up. Annabeth whipped her head around, I turened to see what she was looking at. Her coast was clear.

My friends, the dense as logs ones were too slow to figure out I was dying.

As usual.

I sighed. The rain fell steadily and Annabeth slowed down, under a tree.

"Annabeth!" cried Leo's voice.

"Come back here!" this time it was Thalia.

"Ugh." she growled. I turned and saw two tiny blots running towards us through the trees. Annabeth leaped.

At me?

No, not this time. She managed to land herself in a tree. She climbed up, branch after branch till you could see only a dab of white.

A few seconds later Thalia and Leo were here panting.

Hard.

I think they were sweating, but you couldn't really tell with the rain. They leaned against the tree right next to me.

"She's up there." I tried to whisper but they couldn't hear me.

" I can't believe Percy's dead." muttered Leo.

I didn't hear anything else because I suddenly woke up.

***END OF DREAM***

I was lying on the ground.

But it was inside.

Camp?

No, Rysa Cottage. Piper and Jason were leaning over me.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" called Piper.

"Yes I can." That's what I meant to say. It came out as "

Ya..eh..gan." I tried to sit up. Bad idea.

"OOOHHHHHNN." I groaned. Then I did a manly scream. And this is was the convo:

Piper: Uh-Oh.

Jason: I think it wore off.

Piper: No, duh! *smacks jason on the head*

Jason: Ow.

Piper: What are we going to do?

Jason: It's pretty serious.

Piper: Get the ambrosia.

Jason: And nectarine?

Piper: What do you think? *shoves him*

Jason: *Gone*

Piper: This is bad..

Me: Heh baah? (How bad?)

Piper: Wah?

Me: Nehaman. (Nevermind)

By then Jason was back with the ambrosia. And necatarine.

I ate silently.

We sat quietly.

Waiting.

Finally, Leo burst through the half open door.

"Where is she?" demanded Jason, grimly.

Leo looked at me. Thalia ran in after. But no Annabeth.

We sighed.

"Do know where she is?" as Jason said that thunder sounded and lightning flashed.

De Ja Vu Much? After a pause Leo spoke.

"She's stuck in here..." he trailed off.

I finished the sentence.

"With Us."

**A.N:**

**He's alliiiive!**

**Sorry if you wanted him dead. **

**:P**

**But dont worry. **

**I'll make it up to you guys :D**

**8 reviews?**

**R & R pllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**~bunny**


	13. Back In The Cottage

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was a perfect plan. I could have killed them all. In the house, and nobody would have figured it out. Except those idiots followed me out. I had thought they would have eventually given up. But no.

So now in the raging storm outside I was inside, too.

The attic was dark. There was a dusty window that let scarce light. And there wasn't much light outside, anyway.

I was lying on my side. The air in the attic was musty and smelt of mold. I knew why.

The sounds were coming downstairs, but they were faint. I let out a quiet cough.

I would have to end them quickly; I was beginning to feel unstable in this body. A few times I almost felt concern and remorse come back to me. Almost.

My thoughts drifted. They knew. They knew I was in the house. They just didn't know where I was. The storm was still continuing.

_Patter. _

_Patter._ The rhythm was infectious and before long, I felt myself drift off.

I awoke to nothing strange. I felt a little groggy.

THUD.

It was the attic door. They were coming. I quickly sat up, all signs of grogginess wearing off.

"Annabeth!" called a voice. Thalia.

"Open it!" demanded another. Deeper. Jason.

I gripped the shard of broken glass I had gotten from the mirror. It was sharp and lethal.

_Snap_. 

The lock had opened. I took a breath, and then silently climbed the low rafters of the ceiling. The attic door opened with a creak. I peered down cautiously.

I saw the concerned faces of Jason and Thalia at the attic opening.

"Where is she?" whispered Jason.

"I guess she's not here." replied Thalia.

"Let's just check around." suggested Jason. They both climbed into the attic. I had them now. There was only one decision to make.

Did I want to finish them bloody or clean?

I paused as I heard them continue.

"That little freak ghost better get out Annabeth or she'll be sorry.." muttered Thalia.

Bloody, I decided.

I climb to the opposite side of the rafters, expertly. I peered over and see that they're not paying attention. I landed silently. I kicked the door shut. They whipped around.

I give them a sweet smile. I hid the shard of glass. Jason looked shocked while Thalia looked determined.

I leapt forward and pounced bracing to violently stab them with the shard. But suddenly someone has grabbed my shoulders from behind.

I'm shocked.

I gasp and kick and thrash.

My arms are gripped with ferocious tightness.

"Let go!" I wailed. I waited for the persecutor to let go, but they don't.

Plan B, then. I crumpled onto the ground. I coughed crazily and wailed. But the arms held firm. Then I went numb.

I opened my eyes and was face to face with Perceus Jackson.

For a second I thought he'd kiss me.

His eyes softened.

But then immediately, changed.

His sea green eyes. They were the last things I saw.

In that second,I realized how it had happened.

I had been stupid enough to fall asleep and Thalia and Jason had just been a setup, while Percy hid.

Crap.

Then a cloth was clamped over my mouth.

Not just a gag.

I felt an intoxicated scent.

A sleeping drug.

Damn.

**A.N: I know you're probably pissed off, but sorry. **

**There was school and all, no time to continue. **

**I'm hoping on finishing this. **

**If anyone still reads this, I'd REALLY appreciate your support! **

**Reviews would be AWESOME! 3**

**~bunny**


	14. I Wake Up to my Possessed Girlfriend

Percy's P.O.V

As I carried Annabeth downstairs, I had to admit, she seemed kind of cute.

Even though she had tried to kill me.

Many times. I lay her down on the couch.

"We have to tie her up." said Jason. I sighed. I didn't deny it. She was pretty vicious.

"What do we tie her up with?" asked Thalia. No one had answer, so we started scouting the house.

"I found some wire!" called Leo. Thalia examined it.

"This should work." I uncapped Riptide.

"Hold the rope." I said. I cut the wire and we began to tie Annabeth up.

"How long is she out?" asked Leo.

"A couple of hours." answered, Thalia.

"We should probably get some sleep." suggested Piper, yawning.

"But somebody needs to take the first watch, in case Annabeth wakes up." We all agreed.

"I'll take the first watch. I was out long enough." I muttered. Jason crashed on the floor with the sleeping bags they had brought downstairs. Piper took the other couch.

"Be careful, Percy." warned Thalia as she grabbed a sleeping bag.

Leo was out in a few minutes. And soon, so were the rest.

I sat there for a while, I don't know how long. There wasn't a clock, all I heard was my friends snoring.

I looked over at Annabeth.

No signs gave away that she wasn't unconcious. So it really freaked me, when I heard a voice.

"Percy. You're wasting you time." the voice was female and familiar.

Like Annabeth's, but stronger I froze. My hands instantly gripped Riptide.

"Percy! Help!" screeched another voice.

Annabeth.

I hadn't realized I was dozing off, until my eyes shot open.

"Annabeth!" I called, scanning the room. I suddenly rememebered Rysa. I turned to see Annabeth (or Rysa, whatever) was sitting up. She sat casually on the ground. Her legs spread out and she was resting on her arms. The dress she wore, dirty and ripped, spread across her legs like a blanket.

My grip tightened around Riptide.

"Careful Percy, somebody could really get hurt with that." muttered Rysabeth. I changed her name to Rysabeth, till further notice.

"Have a seat." she suggested, her face stretching into an ugly grin.

And hold on a second-Annabeth is beautiful, but even she can't look too good with a possessive ghost inside her.

Suddenly, she froze, mid-grin. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back. She gulped in a ragged breath and coughed.

"Percy.." choked, Annabeth. And when I say Annabeth, I mean Annabeth. I ran over to her, even though I guess that would be a big "no no".

I caught her as she fell back.

"Annabeth! What's going on?" I demanded. I guess I must have made a racket, because my friends stirred. Thalia was up, before I turned my head.

"Percy!" she screeched. Quick as a bullet, she had her arrow notched.

"Wait!" I yelled, desperatly.

"Percy...get Chiron.." her breaths were ragged and heavy.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. You'll be fine." I tried to encourage her, but I didn't think she would last much longer.

"Care..ful...Seaweed..brain..." she warned and then went still. Under most circumstances, you would assume she was dead, but no.

Just possessed.

I lay Annabeth back down. I quickly pulled Riptide out. Rysa would be here soon. I was prepeared. Or so I thought.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Rysabeth whimpered. She got up and just as I was about to strike, she held up a bloody knife.

I stared. Who's blood was it? Where did she get it? Then it hit me, I hadn't checked to see if everyone was alright.

Piper lay on the ground unmoving. Jason wasn't far off.

Thalia gasped on my right and Leo sucked in breath on my left.

I didn't have time to figure out whether they were dead or not. Rysabeth walked forward with such confidence. I was face to face. Again.

"Annabeth." The look in her eyes told me so many things in just a second.

This was Rysa.

She did not believe in mercy.

And that I would have to move fast. So that's why I dropped Riptide. I took a quick breath.

Rysa smiled, but the skin on her cheeks was pulled back too tight and her eyes shined with a crazy glint. Beautiful? Not really. Creepy? Duh.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Then I punched her across the jaw.

Rysabeth fell like a rag doll and she lay there unmoving.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at her limp body.

**A.N: I know! **

**Boring chapter :P**

**But I had to get this out of the way!**

**I'll try to keep this more...EXCITING!**

**Review plzzzzz!**

**Thx for reading :D **

**~bunny **


	15. The Mysterious Visitor

Annabeth/Rysa's P.O.V

The lights were off. I blinked once. Then twice. I expected my vision to clear up and adjust to the darkenss, but it didn't.

I was in a room. Alone.

I got up and kept my back on the wall, shifting around making sure to not fall. I had gone pretty far till I hit a box.

Or atleast I thought it was one, until I used my hands and realized it was a dresser.

I was in my room. I meant Rysa's.

Or was it me.

I suddenly felt hysterical. Who was I?

I let out a crazed laugh. This was my room, I decided.

Where I stayed, where I lived, where I died. Rage pent up inside me. Why would they let me die? Why wouldn't they bring me back? It was their fault!

"Why?" I croaked. A sob got stuck in my throat. I fell on the ground and my elbow scraped the corner of the dresser.

I cried out in pain.

"Help me!" I cried out.

"Please!" No repsonse came. They're gonna kill me, I thought. My feeling suddenly changed. I felt anger. I have to save myself, because no one else will, I thought. My elbow stung, but I ignored it.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I wailed. I gripped the lamp on the dresser. I took a deep breath. Pulling my arm, I swung. The lamp flew and smashed again the wall.

The door swung open with a creak. A figure stood by the door.

"You.." I growled.

"You shouldn't have come back.." the figure said. His voice radiating through out the room.

"I was always here!" I snarled.

"It was me, but I tried to help you." the figure explained, his voice filled with pain.

"You could have done a lot more, but you didn't.." I said, my voice dangerously quiet. 

"You have to understand, I have to follow rules." I stayed silent.

"So, I'm telling you to leave. Leave her." I laughed, uncontrollably.

"This is your last chance." said the figure. I felt a smile on my face, a vicious evil smile. I liked it. I sat down on the floor cross legged and looked up at the figure.

"You can't control me. Not anymore." Then came the sound of humming. Low and throaty, a song that I'd heard. But couldn't remember.

"Stop humming..." I growled. No response came.

"STOP!" I screeched.

"Its you, Rysa." said the figure.

No it wasn't.

Atleast I didn't think it was.

"Come with me Rysa. Leave this place." The figure said, his voice full of yearning. Guilt.

"No." I said.

"Come, Rysa. This is best." The voice came out, this time more firm.

"NO!" I wailed.

"Never!" I feel my body filling up with anger.

"Please?" pleaded the voice. It was filled with so much pain, that I hesistaed. Moments passed and I didn't realize that I was crying till a tear fell on me hands, which lay tied in my lap.

"I...can't." My voice was scratchy. I heard the figure gulp. And breath out. It took a step forward.

"Rysa. Come with me. I'll help you. You can live _happily_." That anger, that I had been trying so hard to hold in, burst.

"Go to hell!" I screamed. The figure took a step back.

"Go. To. Hell." I yelled. The figure slouched. Then he disappeared and the door closed. But not before I heard him mutter.

"I'll have to eventually." I felt like I had won.

Nobody could take me from this place.

Not even the god of the Underworld.

And he had just been here.

Good riddance, I thought, who needs Hades?

**A.N: Short, I know. **

**Hope you liked this. **

**I tried to change it up a little. **

**Reviews would be AMAZING! **

**I'll try to update sooner, now that its closer to summer vacation! **

**R&R plzzzzzzzzz!**

**~bunny**


End file.
